


I Own You

by LightUpMyLife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheryl deserves the world, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Love/Hate, Penelope and Cliff are okay parents, don't hurt me, supportive af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightUpMyLife/pseuds/LightUpMyLife
Summary: Toni lands an unexpected job with none other than Cheryl Blossom :)





	1. The New Candidate

**Author's Note:**

> oo didn't proofread this yikes but enjoy

Cheryl was in a hurry. Always. She was a CEO. She had places to be, people to meet. So, here she was standing in an agonizingly long line, waiting to order her iced macchiato.  Usually, she'd have her secretary do it, but the new blood just wasn't cutting it, so Cheryl fired her. Her new secretary would be meeting with her, tomorrow. Cheryl tapped away at her phone, firing email after emails. She pushed her sunglasses up and brought the phone closer to her face, squinting. "Hi, how can I help you?" Cheryl didn't even bother looking up, "an iced macchiato" she snapped. The girl snorted. "Sure  _princess_ , can I have a name?" Cheryl was typing furiously at this point, oblivious to the fact that the girl had just called her princess, and had asked her a question. "Name, sweetheart, could you please put your phone down? There are customers behind you." "Cheryl." "I'm sorry, Shannon?" "It's Cheryl." "Come again? Sharon?" Cheryl put her phone down,"it's CHERYL. C-H-E-R-Y-L." She glared at the barista, finally looking up at her. Her name tag read Toni. She was gorgeous, her big brown eyes and teasing smile. Oh, but her hair, really? Purple streaks, how old was she? Cheryl bit down on her bottom lip. The girl smirked. "Bet you were the spelling bee champion." Cheryl rolled her eyes and proceeded to wait at the pick-up station. 

"Iced macchiato for Cherry?" "For the love of God, it's Cheryl," Cheryl snapped, picking up her drink. " _Relax_ , enjoy!" The girl smiled warmly, despite Cheryl starring daggers into her eyes. She huffed and stabbed the straw a little hard, causing the drink to spill. Cheryl closed her eyes, she was going to be late for her meeting. The barista whipped out paper towels, and immediately started wiping up the mess. Cheryl, embarrassed, reached out to help, and bumped hands with Toni. Cheryl blushed and wiped quickly, picking up the remnants of her drink and turning around. Just as she reached the door, she turned back around, "will you be here, tomorrow?" The girl chuckled. "Afraid not, Cherry, today is my last day. Why, you want to see me again?" Cheryl turned pink, "forget it," turning around and exiting the coffee shop. 

That night, as Cheryl laid in bed, you couldn't stop thinking about that purple-haired girl. She was so  _kind_ but also so  _annoying_ and Cheryl just wanted to hate her. She racked through her brain to come up with a reason as to why she should hate her. And then it struck her, Cheryl was an upper-class, Cheryl had the riches, had the luxury, Cheryl had it all. But this girl, this girl was a barista in a mediocre coffee shop, that just so happened to be the closest one to Cheryl's office. This  _girl,_ Toni, was just another piece of scum. She could never be on Cheryl's level. Cheryl was reassured, she could hate her in peace now. 

* * *

 

Great. The day will be great, Cheryl told herself, when she woke up. She'll meet her new secretary today, and hopefully, things will run more smoothly. She skipped coffee, she'll assign her new assistant to do it, see how they handle their first task. Grabbing a smoothie bowl, Cheryl briskly entered her office building, nodding her head at the receptionist. "Ms.Blossom, your new secretary is here, I believe she went to the bathroom, shall I send her up when she's ready?" "Please do." Cheryl smiled and entered the elevators. 

Cheryl gathered her papers on her desk and neatly arranged them. Her OCD was bugging her, everything had to be organized. She fired up her computer, humming, and started jotting down the things she needed her secretary to do. Someone knocked on the door. "Enter," she said, ripping the piece of note paper off its pad. "Well if it isn't Cherry." Cheryl glanced up. It can't be. It couldn't. Out of all the  _fucking_ candidates, it had to be her. "Toni." Cheryl pursed her lips, cocking her head to the side. "What a  _pleasant_ surprise," she drawled. "Told you yesterday was my last day. Didn't know I applied to work for," her eyes swept around the room, humming at the luxury in appreciation, " _you._ " "So, you didn't do research, hm? On your employer?" Cheryl was amused. "Pretty desperate," she shrugged, her eyes finally landing on Cheryl's. Cheryl was biting her lip again, she was anxious. Toni smirked. "I'm impressed." Cheryl raised an eyebrow. Toni was about to respond but Cheryl beat her to it. "We're not friends, Toni. I'm your employer, _I own you,_  you do what I ask, don't even try to make small talk. _Comprendez_?" Cheryl's smile did not reach her eyes. Toni faltered. 

They didn't talk for the rest of the day. Cheryl had assigned her extra tasks because she didn't want to see that face. That pretty face. Those brown eyes. No, Cheryl didn't want to see scum, but she had no choice, she had no time to find another assistant. Rubbing her temples, she checked the time and huffed. "Toni," she called out. The brown girl immediately was at her door. "Before you leave, we need to discuss some ground rules and some changes to your," her eyes roamed across Toni's figure, " _appearance."_ Toni said nothing. "The purple streaks, those have to go. Your attire, eh, half-mediocre, I expect more for tomorrow. This is a professional setting, so  _please_ , act like it is." Cheryl paused. Would she mention the tension that was in the air, the entire day? No, she wouldn't. She had dealt with enough, she just wanted to go home, then go out and  _relax_. "Is that all, Ms.Blossom?" Toni asked quietly. "Whatever happened in the past, is in the past." Cheryl closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh. "You may go home." "Goodnight Ms.Blossom," Toni slipped out of the room quietly. 

* * *

 

The boxing ring was Cheryl's sanctuary. She'd come here after work and just release the tension, the stress, the frustration with every punch and every kick. After a long session with her trainer, Cheryl just laid there, in the middle of the ring, breathing heavily. She couldn't stop thinking about _her_. She was supposed to _hate_ her. Her parents engraved in her the mentality that everyone below her, was absolute, and utter trash. As much as she didn't like to admit, this mentality made her into one of the most successful entrepreneurs and CEO of her time. Her parents rarely spoke to her, and all Cheryl ever wanted was some support. So when they give her business advice, she took it and ran. She declined all the funds her parents had offered, because she wanted to do this on her own. Prove that she was capable. As much as she wanted support, she wanted _emotional_ support,  _moral_ support, not financial support. Cheryl knew that launching a successful company, all on her own, would satisfy everything she wanted in life. It wasn't going to be easy. Her parents weren't the best business partners and the name 'Blossom' was always butchered. Early on, she learned how to ignore the hate. She used fear, and it made her unbreakable. No one could reach her, and that was fine, until now. 

 


	2. The Boxing Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> further development of Cheryl and Toni's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!

The next morning, Cheryl had written a list of tasks for Toni to do, and left them on her desk. Cheryl had retreated back into our own office, on a business Skype call. Toni entered quietly, smirked and placed Cheryl's iced macchiato on her table. Cheryl glanced up briefly just as Toni left. The  _bitch_ had  _pink_ streaks in her hair, today. Hastily, Cheryl ended her Skype call and stormed outside. "Toni," she said curtly. Toni raised her head, pushing her glasses up with her index finger.  _Goddamn_ those full lips, her smooth skin, the sly smile,  _fuck me._ "Yes?' Toni bit back. Cheryl shook her head and regained her confidence, "I said get  _rid_ of the purple hair, I didn't mean switch to another  _fucking_ colour." "You don't like it?" Toni cocked her head to the side, biting her lip. Cheryl seethed. "I. hate. it."

Truth was anything but that, Cheryl loved it. Toni looked like an absolute _snack_. Cheryl would never be able to pull off the pink, but the pink just contradicted Toni's personality so much and that was such a  _turn_ _on._  Toni stood up and placed her hands on the table, leaning forward. Cheryl's height didn't intimidate her. "What if I don't take it out?" she swiped her bottom lip with her tongue and smirked. Cheryl was speechless. She had no rebuttal. She expected the girl to do what she said. "Keep it to the minimal, scum," Cheryl sneered and turned on her heel. 

Because of the hair, Cheryl yet again, assigned extra tasks. Making her do errands, calling to set up events that were months away and by 5, Toni was wiped out. She was packing her bags when Cheryl's office door opened. "Where do you think you're going?" Cheryl asked, narrowing her eyes. "It's 6, I'm finished, I can leave" Toni muttered. "Oh  _sweetie_ , no, you don't leave until  _I_ do." Cheryl smiled sweetly. Toni groaned. She had enough of Cheryl today. But, she needed the money so she set her bags down. "Great!" Cheryl clasped her hands together, "now, follow me." Cheryl turned around and walked into her office, the sun along the skyline, casting the room as gold. She pointed to the boxes on the ground, "pick those up." Toni walked over and bent down. M _mh fuck,_ her _ass,_ Cheryl just wanted to  _grab_ it,  _smack_ it, and  _punish_ her, _fuck_ , Cheryl cleared her throat.  

Testing its weight, Toni lifted it up with ease. "Where to?" "Conference room." Cheryl had her lugging boxes back and forth for another two hours. Toni's phone was ringing somewhere, and Toni was nowhere to be seen. Cheryl picked up, falsely sweet, "hello?" "Hello? Who is this, are you sleeping with Toni? Where is Toni? Where is that little  _slut_ , why isn't she picking up her phone?" A girl demanded on the other end of the line. "She's busy." Cheryl said coldly. "And, who the fuck are you?" she retorted. "I'm her  _boss_ , who are you?" "Oh, you're her boss, hm? Didn't know Toni was sleeping with CEOs now," she cackled. "I'm her ex. She's a player but we're getting back together so, don't get too ahead of yourself." With that, she hung up. 

"You picked up my phone?" Cheryl was putting on her blazer, when Toni appeared at her door. "What?" Toni held the phone in her hand. "You picked up my phone, without asking me?" Cheryl snorted. "It was ringing, and it was annoying." "You can't do that." Toni said pointedly. Cheryl held her hands up, "try me," she glared. She pushed past Toni and left. Toni retrieved the call history and sighed. Her ex had called again. A one night fling left her ex feeling as if Toni wanted to get back together. She wondered what Cheryl had said. She shook her head, the elevator dinged, and Toni stepped in, just wanting the day to end. 

 

* * *

 _Smack_. Beads of sweat lingered on her skin as Cheryl used all her strength into punching the sandbag. Life was just so  _infuriating_. She regained her breathe and retreated to the wall, leaning against it, and sliding down. She yanked off her gloves and unravelled her hand wraps. She grabbed her towel and buried her face in it. "UUUGH!" She threw the towel at nothing and leaned back, closing her eyes. 

"Oh, poor towel," Toni pouted, with her hands on her hips, towel draped around her shoulders. Toni always took pride in her body. She promised herself no matter the rigour from work, she would find time to hit the gym. She had been eyeing this gym for awhile now, in the upper part of town, with brand-new machines that actually  _worked_. Toni thought she would treat herself and drop-in.  _Best_ decision ever. Cheryl groaned, tugging at her red ponytail, letting it loose.  Despite her fatigue, she just couldn't resist admiring Toni's figure. A sports bra and booty shorts, what was there to imagine?

"Are you seriously stalking me?" "Hm. Flattering, but no, Cheryl  _Bombshell_ , the boxing ring was just too  _tempting_ on its website. Couldn't resist. Not a bad choice, huh, since you're here and all." Toni strolled over and held out a hand. "Let's see what you got?" As much as Cheryl never stood down, she was just too exhausted and overwhelmed. "Not today, T," Cheryl inhaled deeply. She accepted Toni's hand and let herself be pulled upwards. Cheryl blushed, suddenly feeling too close for comfort. Toni looked up at her, big brown eyes full of wonder, still hand in hand with Cheryl.  

Toni timidly released her hand from Cheryl's grip and placed her hand on Cheryl's forearm. "You're so tense," she whispered. Cheryl breathed in sharply. Toni's touch was so _gentle,_ so  _delicate,_ so  _comforting._ Cheryl closed her eyes, her inner self crashing against each other. Toni could sense Cheryl was battling with something. "Hey, hey. " "I can't. Don't you have a girlfriend?" Cheryl wrenched Toni's grip from her and stepped back. Cheryl could see the hurt in Toni's eyes and she _tried_ , oh she _tried_ so hard to ignore it. "Don't do this again, understand?" Cheryl took another step back and she was gone. Toni frowned. 


	3. The Date To The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl needs a date for an event so she takes yours truly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I've never written like smut before so like sorry in advanceeeee

Cheryl ignored Toni after the fiasco at the gym. They rarely spoke. That is not to say the tension wasn't still in the air. It was there, and it was thicker than ever. It had come to Cheryl's attention that a particular event in which she couldn't miss, required a date. Well, it didn't say "must have a date," but Cheryl would never show up alone. She always thought these events were stupid. All the fake smiles plastered on shallow faces, wearing gaudy clothing, it was disgusting. Cheryl looked at her nails. She had been avoiding Toni ever since. She wrote extremely detailed notes not giving Toni any room to ask questions. Still, Cheryl's cheeks burned every time she saw Toni bite down on her lip, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. 

"Topaz." Toni perked up, upon hearing her name. She put her pen down and looked up, squirming slightly, as she was being scrutinized by Cheryl's glare. Toni could see there was something else beneath that glare, perhaps it was sadness? "Yes, Ms.Blossom?" "You're well aware I have an important event this Friday night?" "Certainly, I'm going to pick up your dress this afternoon." Cheryl took a deep breathe and blurted, "I need you to be my date for the event." "What?" "I need..you to be my date, this Friday night," Cheryl repeated, blush forming on her cheeks. "What if I'm not free?" Toni teased. Cheryl panicked. Of course Toni would be busy, Toni's world didn't revolve around Cheryl's. Wasn't she getting back together with her ex? Cheryl's nostril flared at the thought of Toni getting together with someone other than her. "Cancel it," Cheryl seethed. "Okay, Bombshell." Toni smirked and resumed her work. 

* * *

 

"You look...ravishing," Toni smiled, eyeing Cheryl's figure with the tight dress hugging her in all the right places. Cheryl couldn't help but admire how stunning Toni looked. For someone considered scum, she sure cleaned up well. Cheryl blushed as Toni cautiously reached to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Cheryl so desperately wished this was real. Toni's touch was so light, so gentle, Cheryl whispered ever so quietly, "Toni, this is pretend, remember that." Toni's smile faltered and retracted her hand. "Sorry," she muttered, embarrassed. Of course, Cheryl didn't like her like that. Cheryl despised her. Toni inhaled, she just needed to be here for her just for one night, and one night only. Cheryl looked at Toni with harsh but pleading eyes, "let's go, the car is here." 

The two didn't talk in the car ride. Toni's hand was folded in her lap, staring out the window. Cheryl twiddled with her own fingers. They arrived at the venue, shortly. The venue was gorgeous and both Toni and Cheryl had to plaster on their fake smiles as they exited the car, hand in hand. Cheryl tried to ignore how nice her hand felt in Toni's. Like two puzzle pieces, hands molding together, perfectly. 

At some point during the event, Cheryl lost Toni. Toni was no longer next to Cheryl. She peered over the tops of heads, looking for the shorter girl. Without watching where she was going, she bumped into a man, "oh, I'm so sorry!" Cheryl apologized. "No problem," the man smiled, showing a dimple. "I'm Archie, Archie Andrews," he stuck out his hand, the other holding a glass of champagne. "Cheryl Blossom," Cheryl breathed, shaking his hand. Distracted, Cheryl was still trying to find Toni. "Looking for someone?" 

Meanwhile, Toni had wandered off because she was tired of smiling at so many fake people. She had mumbled "bathroom" to Cheryl, but she doubt Cheryl had heard her. She accepted a glass of champagne from the waiter and downed it in one go, taking another. Toni shook her head, this is what it felt like to be wealthy and petty. A young woman walked up to her, complimenting her dress. "Girl, that hair, you can  _totally_ pull it off. I'm Veronica." the brunette offered her hand, smiling warmly. Her smile didn't seem fake so Toni introduced herself, shaking her hand. "My boss thinks otherwise, and I'm Toni," she chuckled. Veronica looked surprise, "who's your boss?" "Cheryl Blossom," Toni said, now wondering where the redhead went. "Ah, Cheryl, Cheryl, Cheryl." Toni raised her eyebrow. "You know her?" "All too well, my dear Toni. Let's just say, we've had some history," Veronica said licking her lips.  _Oh_. That was Toni's reaction. 

"Yes! She has pink hair," Cheryl blushed, she didn't know how else to describe the girl. "Oh, I see someone over there, by the bathrooms, the one laughing?" Cheryl turned around, her eyes narrowing. Toni, laughing, with another girl. Not just any other girl, Cheryl's ex, Veronica Lodge. Cheryl turned around and stormed towards Toni, head held high. "Hey, wait up!" Archie tailed her. "Veronica! Hi!" Cheryl feigned excitement. Veronica smirked. "Long time no see, bombshell." "Yes, and now would not be a good time to catch up. You can-" Cheryl turned around, "-entertain yourself with this fine redhead named Archie, while, I steal my  _girl._ " Cheryl smirked and whisked Toni off to the bathrooms. 

"Cheryl, wha-" Toni was interrupted by Cheryl's lips pressing onto hers, shoving Toni against the back of the door, locking it. Toni let out a guttural moan,  _oh fuck,_ this is what it felt like to have Cheryl Blossom's luscious lips on her. Cheryl tugged on Toni's lower lip, swiping it with her tongue before mixing with Toni's. Toni was just about to bathe in the moment when Cheryl's lips were detached from hers. "You're mine," Cheryl growled. Toni, smirked, eyeing Cheryl like a full-course meal. Her lipstick smeared, pupils were blown, lips swollen. Toni licked her own lips before flipping her and Cheryl, pressing her against the door. Toni sucked and nipped on Cheryl's neck, not caring if she left a mark, she  _wanted_ to leave a mark. "N-no marks, Toni," Cheryl moaned, only making Toni bite down even harder and Cheryl found herself not giving a flying fuck. 

"I want this dress off," Toni growled, hands gripping Cheryl's hips. "T-t-take me home,  _baby_ ," Cheryl panted, as Toni's touch seared her skin. Toni nodded, taking Cheryl's hand, blindly leading her out of the venue through the backdoor. Thank the lord that Cheryl had requested her driver to wait. Toni slipped her address to the driver and pulled Cheryl onto her lap, shifting her so one leg was in between Cheryl. The redhead threw her head back, giving Toni access to her neck. Small bruises were already forming from how rough Toni was, back in the bathrooms. Cheryl started grinding on Toni's knee, wanting to release all that was pent up within her. She moaned, the sound making Toni curse. " _Fuck,_ Cheryl, aren't you just such a desperate little  _bitch_?" Toni's words made Cheryl moan even louder. The pinkette dragged her fingertips along Cheryl's pale arms, the sensation driving Cheryl wild. Toni tugged on Cheryl's lower lip, "we'll be home soon,  _baby girl,_ contain yourself, won't ya?" She smirked and relishing how good Cheryl felt on her lap. 

* * *

 

The car screeched to a stop, Cheryl whining at the loss of contact as Toni stepped out. Toni extended her hand, which Cheryl grabbed on to, immediately, as she followed Toni into her apartment. The two women stood across from each other in the elevator, both regaining their breathes and acknowledging each other of what they were going to do next. Toni blushed, "my apartment is pretty small, nothing like your place, probably." Cheryl giggled, and Toni thought that was the most beautiful sound ever. "I'm excited to see it, Cha-Cha." Toni took Cheryl's hand and rushed to her apartment, fumbling with her keys. She shoved open the door and found her lips on Cheryl's, once again. "Give me," Cheryl exhaled, "all of you." Without even turning on the lights, the two made their way to the bedroom, Cheryl collapsing onto the bed first, and Toni following. Cheryl wished there wasn't so much clothing that prevented her from being skin to skin with this absolutely,  _mesmerizing_ woman. As if Toni read her mind, Toni husked, "there's too much between you and me," and with that, she started, literally, ripping apart Cheryl's designer dress. 

At this point, Cheryl really couldn't give more fucks. She wanted this fabric off, and she wanted to get off. Her hands fumbled upon Toni's dress, timid as she didn't want to ruin it. "Just rip it off, Blossom." Toni bit down on her earlobe. Cheryl obeyed, relishing the feeling of her hands on Toni's smooth skin. Toni yanked the dress away, leaving Cheryl feeling exposed. What if Toni didn't like what she saw? "You're so  _fucking_ beautiful, Cheryl Blossom, I want to feel  _all_ of you,  _savour_ your delicious taste," Toni whispered. Cheryl gasped as Toni's tongue swirled around her nipples, sucking and nipping. Toni wrapped her hand around Cheryl's neck and squeezed slightly, pressing rough kisses along her jaw. Her other hand trailed along Cheryl's flat stomach before finally reaching where Cheryl needed her most. "You're so wet,  _princess_ , I thought you hated me?" Cheryl groaned, closing her eyes,the hand on her neck tightening. Cheryl swore she saw stars. Toni bit down on her lip, hunger in her eyes, "open your eyes, and watch  _me."_ Cheryl opened her eyes, and bit down on her lip to control her moaning. Toni swiped along her slit, and Cheryl watched as she stuck two perfectly manicured nails into her own mouth, sucking obnoxiously. Toni grinned wickedly, "delicious." She removed her hand from Cheryl's throat and pressed down on Cheryl's clit as she bucked her hips in response to Toni suddenly plunging two digits into her. "Oh, Toni,  _fuuuck,_ faster." The sensations were overwhelming and Cheryl pulled Toni's hair, drawing her closer to her sex. Toni's tongue felt like heaven on Cheryl's clit, her fingers doing wonders, pummelling her in a steady but quick rhythm. Toni's hand reached up and pinched Cheryl's nipples, rolling it between her fingers. Cheryl was on fire, her release building up. "T-toni, mmh, fuck, I'm going to come." "Do it, baby. Let  _daddy_ see you release." Toni fucked herself, while eating Cheryl out. At those words, Cheryl erupted in the most intense orgasm she had ever felt. 

Toni sucked her dry, careful not to overstimulate Cheryl's sensitive clit. Cheryl propped herself up on her elbows, gazing at Toni lovingly. Toni smirked and brushed Cheryl's chin, "open up." Cheryl opened her mouth and Toni stuck her fingers in, allowing Cheryl to taste herself. Cheryl sucked her juices off Toni's finger, licking it, looking at Toni through hooded eyes. Toni leaned in for a kiss, swirling tongues. "Tired?" Cheryl nodded, her mind just overwhelmed at everything that had just happened. She would worry about it in the morning, she decided. 

 


	4. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title is pretty self-explanatory

Surprisingly, Toni woke up first. Her head was groggy but the memories came flooding back from last night. She felt Cheryl's arm casually slung over her stomach and smiled, turning her head to the right, where a certain redhead was still fast asleep. She looked so perfect. With her hair tangled and spread out in waves, porcelain skin reflecting the sunlight pouring in from the balcony, Toni wished she could stay in this moment, forever. The pink-haired girl propped herself up on her elbows slowly, so she wouldn't wake the girl. She knew when Cheryl awakened, they would have to talk. Toni dreaded whatever Cheryl had to say. In the short time that Toni had known Cheryl, she knew nothing good could possibly come out of this situation. Toni watched Cheryl's chest rise up and down, in steady rhythm.

Removing Cheryl's arm gently, Toni swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood up, stretching. She quietly slipped on a pair of panties and grabbed an oversized T-shirt, pulling it over her head. She tiptoed through the small hallway leading to the kitchen, running her fingers through her hair and yawning. She boiled hot water and made a cup of instant coffee. She heard stirring in the other room so she sat her coffee down and padded over, leaning against the doorway, smirking. 

"Morning, beautiful."

"Mm, what time is it?" Cheryl rasped, still full of sleep. 

"Quarter to 9, princess." 

Cheryl propper herself up, blushing as the covers started to slide off, revealing her naked body. She hastily pulled the cheap blankets above her chest, hugging it tightly. "I've seen it all Bombshell, why try to hide it?" Toni cocked her head to the side, smirking. Cheryl closed her eyes, exhaling, before opening and letting them wander over Toni's slender figure. Cheryl bit down on her lip, hard, and it took everything for Toni to stay where she was.  _Morning_ sex with  _Cheryl Blossom_ , how great would  _that_ be.

"So..." Cheryl started. Oh no, this was it, Toni thought. Cheryl was going to tell Toni that last night was a mistake and that she'll probably have to fire her now. Toni's jaw dropped at Cheryl's next words. "I didn't get to return the favour, yesterday. So, how about you," Cheryl paused, trying to think of a politer way to deliver her next words. "How about you come and  _sit_ on my  _face?"_ Toni groaned and Cheryl smirked. 

Toni crossed the rooms in two steps and straddled Cheryl. With her view on top of  Cheryl, mixed with the friction of the blanket against her core, Toni was already soaking wet. "Come up here,  _baby,_ let me taste you." Cheryl's hands dug into Toni's hips as Toni moved to straddle her face. "Why would you put on panties if you knew they'd be ripped off?" Cheryl muttered, pulling it to the side, exhaling on her sex. Toni moaned, "don't  _fucking_ tease me in the morning, Bombshell." Cheryl's fingertips ran along the Toni's sides, tracing over her abdominal muscles. Cheryl  _loved_ a girl who worshipped her body. 

"So wet, baby." Cheryl smirked and without warning, nipped harshly at Toni's clit. Toni grabbed the headboards, body rocking forward. This was the exact opposite of what Toni had envisioned on a Saturday morning, but here she was, legs around a perfect, pale-skinned princess's face. Cheryl dipped her tongue in, sucking up all the juices Toni had to offer. The smaller girl groaned, eyes closing in bliss. "Open your eyes baby, let me see those beautiful eyes," Cheryl mumbled, still focused on pleasuring Toni. She nibbled on her clit and her tongue swirled around the vicinity. God, Cheryl's mouth was a gift from heaven. _Was Cheryl's tongue always this long?_ Toni could barely focus as Cheryl's tongue was everywhere. Toni rocked back and forth, trying to gain more friction. As if the pleasure wasn't enough, Cheryl's tongue was still going strong, picking up speed. 

"Cheryl, o-oh Cher,  _fuck_ ," Toni swore as the sensations were becoming overwhelming. "I'm so close, baby, fuck." Cheryl's tongue was dipping in and out, licking, sucking, and nibbling. With a final rock, Toni came undone, and Cheryl lapped up all of her delicious juices. Toni started to move to the side but Cheryl held her firm. "Where do you think you're going, baby?" Toni bit down on her lip, groaning. 

* * *

 

"I have nothing to wear." Cheryl was in distress. She had a meeting to go to in the afternoon. There were no days off for her, everyday was a work day. "You can borrow some of mine?" Toni offered. "Please, that is not a level that I would stoop to." She picked up her ripped up dress and slipped into it, shaking her head. Toni frowned. Cheryl was like a switch. One flip and she was nice and caring and the next, she was arrogant and obnoxious. Cheryl huffed, gathering her hair in a ponytail. "I can drive you home?" Toni offered, again. "You have a car?" Cheryl turned around. "Uh, no, it's a motorcycle," Toni said quietly, bowing her head. "Oh! Definitely NOT getting on those death machines." She whipped out her phone and ordered an Uber. "Well, that's that." The redhead looked around. "See you around, TT." And that was it, Cheryl was gone. Not a hug, a kiss on the cheek, anything that made her human. She was gone. 

Toni felt numb. How was it possible that someone could be so different? Not different as in unique, different as in, how many personalities could one person hold? Toni was determined to break through Cheryl's cold exterior. She would do anything to see the vulnerable side of her, all the time. Toni would try, she decided, she would try her very best to get through to Cheryl Blossom. 

* * *

 

On Monday, Toni walked into work, excited. Perhaps Cheryl was just cranky that day because she forgot about her meeting. Perhaps, today, Cheryl might reciprocate some feelings. Toni had never been shot down so quick. Cheryl walked past her without a word. The air was stiff. Cheryl's office door closed and Toni would not hear from her until four hours later. "Toni." Cheryl's sharp voice rang out. Toni was at Cheryl's side in a millisecond. Cheryl handed Toni the list of tasks without batting an eyelash. Toni gawked at the list, Cheryl had assigned her even more stuff to do, and Toni had 4 less hours to do so.

"Cheryl, what is this?" 

"It's Ms.Blossom to you." Toni was baffled. Why was Cheryl so  _fucking_ difficult. 

"Please, you were moaning my name on Friday night, don't give me that Ms.Blossom crap." Cheryl's eyes shot up at the mention of Friday evening. She squirmed at Toni's tone but narrowed her eyes and hissed, "don't you ever mention Friday night. It was a  _mistake_. I apologize. I should've controlled myself. " Toni stepped back.

"Fuck you,  _Ms.Blossom_." 

"Oh, you wish, Topaz." Cheryl seethed and stood up. "Forget about this." Cheryl pointed at Toni and herself. "This will never happen. You are nothing but scum." 

"Yeah, well, I didn't look like scum when you looked at me that night when I was talking to Veronica. Speaking of which, you never even explained why you interrupted Veronica and I, " Toni spat.

Cheryl gritted her teeth at the mention of Veronica. "I can do whatever the fuck I want, Toni Topaz, I _own_ you. Remember that." 

Toni snorted. "So you weren't jealous. Just to clarify?" Cheryl's glare didn't scare Toni, not anymore. 

"Nope."

"So, if I said..I were to go  _work_ for her, you wouldn't mind? She did slip me her business card, after all." Toni hummed. "Where's the business card?" Cheryl snarled. 

"Right here, Bombshell," Toni smirked and pulled the card out form her pocket. Cheryl snatched it and ripped it in half. "It's gone, now."  _Fuck,_ Cheryl was so fucking sexy when she was angry. Toni was amused and leaned forward. "I'd love to fuck you on your desk. I'd love to hear you scream my name. Or call me scum, call me scum and I'll have the entire floor hear you begging for  _daddy."_ Toni's eyes were impossibly dark as she latched onto Cheryl's lip. Cheryl was frozen, she was screaming on the inside.  _Fuck Toni and her pink hair._ Toni's lips were gone in a moment and Cheryl heard her heels clicking out of the office. 

_This fucking bitch._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
